Spider Silk
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Spider isn't done with Kid yet. Kaito isn't sure how he feels and if he can face the illusionist anymore. But then again he has two very protective detectives by his side...Follow up for 'Spider Webs'. Mainly drabbles. Pairings: SpiderXKid HakubaXKid Conan/ShinichiXKid Oh boy this will take a while.
1. Proof

**Drabble 1: Proof**

**Hey there, I made a poll on my profile and surprisingly people want to see more Spider/Kid :O I personally like writing this pairing but really have no attachment to it. You can still vote for stories if you'd like. I have like ten more ideas there. This is basically a follow up for Spider Webs. You don't have to read it but it's recommended. Though from just reading this chapter, you would get a pretty clear idea of what happened in Spider Webs.**

Kuroba wasn't in school today.

Hakuba frowned as he stared at the door. Exactly one hour, twenty seven minutes and four point eight seconds had passed and there was still no sign of the magician bursting through the door.

He didn't know why but something about Kuroba made him uneasy. He had begun to study the magician a few weeks ago and learned something interesting. Every time during a Kid heist, Kuroba was never around. Could he be...?

Anyways, he could tell Akako-san was worried too. The way her beautiful ruby eyes would show concern-wait her BEAUTIFUL ruby eyes? What was he thinking? He shook his head with a blush and stared down at his desk. He should focus on the main problem here.

Kaito could be sick, the Brit reasoned to himself but like Aoko had said, idiots don't get colds. But in his mind, Hakuba knew the prankster was far from idiotic.

There was also that minor detail about being trapped in an illusion during last night's heist. He was dead sure that Kid did not suddenly become a world class illusionist.

Spider.

He was there at the heist last night.

The task force had also been caught under the illusion. The group did not wake up for an hour and a half. By that time, Kid was already gone.

Hakuba frowned as he looked at the magazine that was cleverly hidden between his textbook. It said that Spider's, or rather Gunter Von Goldberg the second's next shows would be in Europe. But could the man be in Japan right now?

He rubbed his temples in irritation. The annoying thief better be alright.

/

The detective looked up at the house uncertainly and glanced down at the hastily scribbled address he was holding.

The house seems average. As normal as a house for a teenager would be. The gates were slightly ajar, making his detective senses tingle.

He swallowed and pushed the gates wide open, wincing inwardly at the creaking sound it made.

Walking up the driveway, he studied his surroundings. The gravel road was messed up greatly. The footprints on them looked deep and messy, as if the owner of the prints had dragged their feet and stumbled every step they took.

He reached the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. His uneasiness grew as he went inside. Slipping off his shoes at the doorway, he walked into the foyer and glanced around. There were muddy footprints that led to the closet door.

He opened it and his eyes widen. Inside were Kid's pair of white shoes.

One part of him was ecstatic about finding some proof that Kuroba was indeed Kaitou Kid but another part of him was worried.

He had known Kuroba for only a few months but he knew the magician wouldn't leave parts of Kid's costume around the house where people can find so easily.

Something was definitely wrong.

He closed the closet door and headed in further. He climbed up the stairs and turned down the halls. He suddenly had a sick feeling and began to walk a bit faster.

Entering a bedroom that could only belong to the one and only magician, he took a deep breath and looked around.

The room was messy; clothes littered the floor, the bed unmade.

"Kuroba...kun?" He whispered softly and jumped when he heard a thud. He turned towards the direction of the sound.

A door leading to a personal bathroom.

He knocked on it hesitantly and immediately opened the unlocked door when he received no answer.

"Kuroba-kun?" He gasped softly. The teen was sitting against the door, barely allowing the Brit to open it.

The detective squeezed pass the small crack and turned to stare at the thief.

Kaito was wearing only a pair of sweatpants, a towel on his wet hair.

"Kuroba-kun, what the bloody hell..." He trailed off and knelt down beside him.

"Kuroba, answer me." Hakuba dropped the honorific and grabbed the teen's bare shoulders roughly, letting go when he winced.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" He demanded and he scowled when Kaito didn't answer, however he noticed that the other teen unconsciously began to hide his arms behind his back.

Hakuba blinked and grabbed the thief's wrist. It was bandaged tightly and trembling.

"Kuroba, don't tell me you-" And this time the thief did respond. He pulled his arm away and inched back a bit.

"No, I'm not cutting myself you idiot." He growled with an annoyed expression. Hakuba sighed in relief but he wasn't done yet.

"Then where did you get hurt?" The detective frowned and started when he noticed the white gauze wrapped around Kaito's neck.

He reached out and tilted Kaito's head up.

"God, what happened to you, Kuroba?" He whispered.

"None of your business, detective." Kuroba slapped his hand away and leaned back with a tired sigh. Hakuba kept staring before speaking again.

"It was Spider, wasn't it?"

The reaction he got was not what he expected. He had expected Kuroba to flinch and nothing more. But he got more.

The magician's eyes widen significantly and his arms began to tremble. Hakuba was shocked, were those tears in the thief's eyes?

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about-"

"Quit it! He did a number on you, didn't he? You're so shaken up that you can't even lie properly! Damn it KID, what did he do?" The detective shouted and grabbed the thief again, not caring even when the smaller body winced under his towering frame.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about! Piss off already!" Kaito demanded with a glare and pushed the detective with his injured arms with more strength than he intended, causing Hakuba to fall back hard and knocked over the hamper. His eyes widen as he watched the contents fall out onto the detective. This was not good.

"Damn..." Hakuba cursed, rubbing his back, having bumped it against the bathtub edge roughly. He blinked at Kuroba's shocked face and glanced down at the heavy weight on his lap.

His eyes widened. Draped over his legs was a blue shirt, white jacket and slacks.

KID'S blue shirt, white jacket and slacks.

There was also a particular smell. Due to his career, Hakuba had trained himself to recognize many smells. His brain automatically supplied him with an answer.

Semen.

He looked up at Kuroba so quickly; he swore his neck made a snapping sound.

"Don't tell me that bastard-" Hakuba roared, he could care less about the absolute proof of Kuroba being Kid in his lap. That damn Spider actually had the nerve to do such a thing to the Kaitou Kid?

"Shut up!" Kaito yelled putting his hands to his ears and leaned back against the door with a tired smile.

"You've won...Hakuba you goddamn won. You found my identity, you know everything. Will you stop nosing your business into this too?" The magician's voice cracked at the end.

"I'm not trying to-" Hakuba protested.

"I'll give up."

"W-what?"

"I said I'll give myself up...you have the proof in your arms...I can't lie out of this..." Kaito sighed and the towel on his head shifted a bit, covering his eyes.

The detective sat, watching the thief he thought was invincible, always grinning and laughing at the police, slowly break down in front of his eyes.

He exhaled deeply and stood up, dumping the dirtied clothes on the floor and stepped over it, moving towards the door.

He opened it, making Kaito shift away and look up at him questioningly. Hakuba took a deep breath and spoke.

"You may be an infuriating idiot but what Spider did to you was unforgivable. I will catch the bastard and you better not fall to him. I'm the only one that can put you away. I'll forget this incident ever happened. I will let you off this time, and ONLY this time. Remember that." With that, he left.

Kaito blinked and stared at the ground. Did that incompetent detective just...

He closed his eyes and began to laugh as tears ran down his face.

**Yep, I'm starting drabbles. This one is on the long side and had a bit angst. I was wondering, would anyone mind this being SpiderXKid HakubaXKid Conan/ShinichiXKid Foursome hurhurhur. I was planning on making this a fourway battle anyways but if no one wants that I could revise and change stuff. It will be difficult though. And review if you'd like. I want to know if there is positive feedback for this story.**


	2. Normal

**Drabble 2: Normal**

Hakuba sighed softly as he glanced at the empty desk a few desks away.

Seems like his little pep talk hadn't helped at all.

He glanced at Akako, she was frowning and more worry was creeping into her eyes by the second. Maybe he should go check on the thief again...

His hands clenched into fists as he glared at the blonde man on the magazine. Spider...unforgivable.

He jumped when the classroom door swung open with a loud bang. He glanced up and his eyes widened.

"Kuroba Kaito! You're late!" The math teacher scolded loudly and the magician laughed sheepishly.

"Sensei! So sorry. I was feeling a bit under the weather and just got better this morning!" He smirked and ran to his seat while the teacher sighed in exasperation.

"BaKaito, an idiot can't get sick, you sure you didn't skip?" Aoko stuck her tongue out as he sat.

"Ahouko of course not, and miss a chance to see your flat chest?" He returned it with a goofy face.

"Kaaaiiitooo..." She began to growl.

Hakuba sighed again in relief; the thief had winced slightly when he sat down but seemed fine otherwise. His face didn't have that sickly pale color anymore. Akako seemed to have visible relaxed too.

A chair went flying and the detective scoffed in amusement as the inspector's daughter began to chase the prankster around the room.

Well, at least things were back to normal. For a while at least.

**I hope this one was a bit lighter than the one before :) please review!**


	3. Pink Shapphire

**Drabble 3: Pink Sapphire**

**Hey there woow I'm on a roll here haha. While procrastinating on homework, I have written four chapters today, just need to edit them. **

**This is based off of Magic Kaito episode 9. But I tweaked the events a bit. So if you didn't watch Magic Kaito 9, better watch it or you will probably have no idea what happen. **

**This chapter is a bit choppy because I didn't want to write every single event that happened so I put in many line breaks XD It was a bit rushed so there may be grammar mistakes and bad english. Do read and enjoy! **

He was trembling and he knew it.

When he heard Akako's scream, he knew something was wrong.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground and glanced around the trees.

"Akako!" He yelled out and continued walking. His eyes fell on a still figure in white a couple of feet away.

"Akako!" He gasped and ran to the unconscious witch in disguise. Honestly, how did Nakamori-Keibu not notice? It was obviously a fake. She was wearing a bow tie and a red monocle, hadn't that ring a bell in the task forces' minds?

"Oi, what's wrong Akako?" He shook the redhead with force and she groaned.

Her eyes snapped open and he automatically knew something was wrong.

Her eyes were glazed over and looked dangerously murderous.

Before he could respond, she sat up abruptly and lunged at his body, needle in hand.

He gasped and fell over, completely still.

The witch stood up and he heard faint rustling.

His blood ran cold as he heard a familiar voice chuckle.

"Good work, little witch." A snap of a finger and the disguised witch fell to the ground.

Kid was trying hard not to make a sound, his heart was pounding painfully and the phantom injuries on his wrists and neck began to ache.

It was Spider.

The man that had captured him.

The man that touched him all over.

The man whose manhood was INSIDE him once.

The man who he had grown to like.

The illusionist muttered something and laughed, kicking him over. Kid took several deep breaths and grinning under his mask.

Show time

/

By the time he had shot a card at Spider, the thief was panting hard. He didn't want to be here. It had barely been two months. He wasn't ready to deal with the assassin yet.

"Your target is me!" He growled after glancing at the unconscious Akako.

He gasped as he glanced up and found Spider gone, out of sight.

"W-where?" He muttered softly and glanced around in paranoia.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off balance. He fell against the man's chest and they collided against a tree.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you would have the nerves to confront me again." The mask poked against his neck and he shuddered.

"Y-you were the one who confronted me first." The thief argued as calmly as he could. The chest he was leaning against vibrated as the illusionist chuckled.

"That night was fun. But you never did tell me your name." Spider whispered into his ear.

"I am nothing but a phantom, there's no need to know my name." Kid inched away slightly and looked at the ground.

"That's right, a phantom. You are nothing but a ghost of the original Kaitou Kid. After all, Kuroba Toichi isn't in this world anymore." Spider sighed and the thief tensed. So this man knows his dad's identity?

The assassin felt the thief's sudden change and hugged him tighter.

"No matter, the night is still young." He disappeared abruptly, catching Kid off guard. The thief cried out in surprise and fell back against the tree trunk. In that moment, Spider appeared again and locked his fingers with Kid's. Pinning his arms against the trunk.

"S-stop!" Kid looked away with a slight blush. H-he couldn't. Not here, not now.

"Shhh..." Spider smirked and leaned forward, ignoring the thief's desperate attempts to escape. The thief closed his eyes and whimpered. No...

"Stop!" Another voice rose and Spider started slightly, turning his head away from Kid, making the thief sigh in relief. But who said that?

"It's you again." The illusionist chuckled, letting go of Kid's hands. The thief felt nauseous, his legs were shaking and he slowly sunk to the ground. His face burned, that blush was still present.

"Your alias, Gunter Von Goldberg the second, your public figure is a popular illusionist but that is not your real name. Your Name: unknown You Nationality: unknown Your Age: Unknown"

Kid only half listened. So even Gunter Von Goldberg II is an alias? Then who is this man really? Who is the man that was with him that night?

"But I'll definitely reveal your identity!" Hakuba growled and glanced over at Kid and his expression grew furious.

"And I'll never forgive you for doing such a thing to him!" He hissed loudly and Kid looked up in surprise. Why did the detective care so much?

"You are persistent." Spider laughed and turn to stare at Kid.

"But I'm surprise that he told you. If it were to be me, I would've kept silent." Hakuba didn't answer and the thief looked down, face burning in shame.

"Well, whatever." Spider sighed and pulled out a small object. Kid, being the closest, realized what it was.

"Get down!" He yelled to Hakuba as Spider dropped it.

/

He watched Akako fly away and chuckled.

Owe him? Since when did he help her?

He immediately changed out of the Kid uniform and appeared back at the scene. Casually, he handed the jewel back to Nakamori, stating he found it hanging on a tree.

He felt eyes trained on him and looked up to see Hakuba.

"Are you really alright?" The detective asked in an indifferent manner and Kaito grinned.

"Of course I am! I got to see Kid-sama perform in person. Happiest guy alive here, Hakuba!"

"You know that's not what I meant." The Brit cut in sharply with a frown.

Kuroba did not respond for a while and the detective felt himself get angry. Damn that Spider. Hadn't he hurt the thief enough?

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hakuba." Kaito smiled and began to walk away.

"...but thanks, for caring." Hakuba's eyes widen as he watched the teen run towards Aoko and began to act like the teasing prankster he is.

The British teen cleared his throat and turned to leave the forest clearing. He felt uneasy; there was a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He coughed, was he getting sick?

**Hurhurhur, what is this Hakuba, you feeling fluttery? If you were expecting some lemon, sorry lol. If you want it, do tell me. But until then, it will be Spider being mean and a angsty Kid. Hope you liked that. Please review, it took me a while to plan this one out. **


	4. Hints

**Drabble 4: Hints**

**Hey there, people. Well here's the next one, hope no one minds this one. It basically wrote itself and before I knew it, it was complete. **

**Also since I can't reply through private messaging to guest reviewers I will have to reply here: I want to thank all of you (signed in reviewers and readers too) for your kind reviews and support. And for those wondering and a bit creeped out about Kid having some feelings for Spider (LOL) well it's hard to explain (oh great, some writer you are ^^') Um, how do I say this, it's more of being uncomfortable when Spider is basically molesting him after/during a heist. Well I guess he doesn't hate him entirely but there isn't any love sparking yet. I hope that sounds like a good explanation because I am out of ideas ahaha... Short term defintion: a twisted version of ****Stockholm syndrome. **

******Please read and enjoy!**

Hakuba scowled and stared at his notes with great concentration.

Why was he feeling this way?

Every time he walked into the classroom, his heart would pump faster than usual.

Whenever he looked at that certain magician's face, his face and body would feel all hot.

Whenever the thief teased and smirked at him, he felt dizzy and wanted to faint.

Was he getting sick?

Damn it! He scowled again and glared at the magazine hidden under his notebook.

Spider is currently performing in Switzerland for a month. He didn't know why but he was happy. Usually he would be pissed since that means he wouldn't be able to go after the man for awhile. After all, even if he is a rich little young master, airfare is quite expensive. But now, all he could think about it that Kaitou Kid would be safe for another thirty days. Why? Why? WHY?

"Ooooiii! Haaakkkuubbaa!" He started and stared up at two curious lilac eyes.

"K-kuroba..." His cheeks were getting hot again.

"What's wrong with you Hakuba? You look red." The magician poked his forehead with a grin.

"Oh! Now you look like a tomato! I didn't even dye your face yet!" He dissolved into a fit of giggles and Hakuba could only stare.

"BaKaito! Stop teasing Hakuba-kun." Aoko appeared with a scowl and smacked the magician on the head.

"But he's right Hakuba-kun. You're all red, are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"...H-huh?" The detective muttered softly. He never really noticed before but Kuroba's eyes were lilac but they were also blue. Such a unique color...

"Oi, I think he finally snapped Aoko. I knew trying to catch the uncatchable Kaitou Kid-sama would stress him out too much." Kaito put a hand against the detective's forehead and Hakuba swore he saw stars.

"Kaito..." Aoko warned with a growl.

"Hakuba-kun, you okay?" Aoko asked again.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Yes, it's probably just the flu."

**Oh Guru you oblivious fool. Ahonhonhonhon~ Do review! **


	5. Favor

**Drabble 5: Favor**

**BLAH more sap and ooc Uke!Kid **

"Do you...hate me?"

Kid opened his eyes with a questioning stare.

It had been another heist night and everything was going fine.

Until he reached the roof.

Immediately after he burst through the roof door, a pair of arms grabbed him off balance. He was slammed against the wall roughly.

His hands were pinned against the wall by hands in black gloves.

He closed his eyes; he didn't need to look to know who it was.

How long has it been? One month?

He could feel Spider moving closer and closer, his hot breath ticking his neck.

He stood in silence, waiting for it. But it never came. Instead the illusionist had asked him a question.

"H-huh?" The thief was not expecting that at all.

"Do you hate me?" He asked in the same calm manner again.

Kid turned his head away and didn't look into the man's masked face.

"I...I..." He bit his lip hard. Did he? He wondered, he had never outright stated that he hated or liked the assassin. The illusionist had tried to kill him many times before, but he was never like Snake. He never outright tried to punch a hole into his heart or pretend he was talking to the ghost of Kuroba Toichi. Wondering about it also gave him a headache.

Feeling weak and dizzy, he swallowed and looked down without answering.

"...I see." That was all the man said before his entire presence disappeared

At that moment, the thief slid onto the ground, breathing heavily.

The door burst open and Hakuba came in looking quite frustrated. Well Kid couldn't blame him. The trap he had set up was quite humiliating, purple slime and bird feathers that stuck to the mixture, making it look rather funny.

"Kid?" Hakuba blinked in surprised. He figured that after the eventful heist, the thief would have gone home already, not sitting in the floor shaking like a leaf. He narrowed his eyes.

"Spider was here wasn't he?" Hakuba's voice went rigid and tense.

Kid didn't answer and Hakuba kicked over a wooden crate with a frustrated yell.

"Damn it! Answer me Kid!" He cursed, kneeling down to the floor to meet Kid's gaze.

"...So what if he was here?"

"W-what?" The detective was not expecting such an answer.

"Why do you care so much Hakuba?" The magician slowly got to his feet, swaying slightly.

"I'm fine and you should worry about your own businesses. Good night detective." He ran and jumped off the side of the building.

By the time Hakuba reached the edge, the thief was long gone.

For the next few months, Gunter Von Goldberg II had many shows throughout Japan.

But never once, did Spider appear at another Kid heist.

**Well...that ended on a serious note. Well don't worry Spidey will be back sooner or later ^^ For some reason he is starting to grow on me, even if he's an absolute jerk...maybe he's compensating for it by dissapearing for a while. Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Miss

**Drabble 6: Miss**

**And now the appearance of the fourth main character to this story! Please read and enjoy.**

Conan knew something was wrong with the thief.

It was pretty obvious now that he thought about it.

There weren't any excessive pranks or traps this time and Kid seemed distracted throughout the whole heist.

As he peeked through the still swinging roof door, he wondered why the thief seemed so...strange lately...well stranger than usual.

During the past few heists, the thief lingered longer than he used to. On the roof, he would look around constantly, as if expecting someone. When he told Hakuba about it, the British detective would end up in a bad mood, saying 'I wouldn't question that idiot's motives, Conan-kun.'

"What's wrong with you?" He finally asked one night.

"My my, what a rude question tantei-kun. I'm right in the head, I promise." The thief chuckled with a hint of melodrama.

"Could've fooled me." The non-child muttered under his breath and the thief chuckled some more.

"...Are you waiting for someone?"

It was barely noticeable but Kid's posture changed ever so slightly.

"Not really...heh..." He heard the thief mutter in a soft and quiet tone that Conan never thought Kid could use.

He looked up at Kid's face and was shocked to see the thief's expression. Those lilac eyes had a melancholy shadow to them and his lips were pulled into a sad, slightly quivering smile.

"Kid?" The faux child whispered softly, this was definitely not good. An upset thief wasn't normal, much less good.

"It's nothing tantei-kun...maybe this is how it feels when you are missing someone?"

Ran's face momentarily popped into Conan's mind before he shook his head mentally.

"Heeeh, so even the great Kaitou Kid has his eyes on someone." Conan snorted softly, looking down at the cement floor.

"Well...they had their eyes on me first...They came every time they had the chance...it was annoying and frankly quite a bit scary." Kid laughed a bit before continuing in a softer voice.

"I pushed them away and they never came back...I guess I miss them huh?"

"Your personal life, as amusing as it is, is none of my business...but even if they annoy you, doesn't mean you hate them. And...that person might actually care for you too." Conan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a detective for crying out loud! Not some kind of shrink for insane thieves.

"Hmmm, you would make a great shrink some day...oh wait, you already are one~" The thief giggled with a smile.

"Damn you Kid." Conan deadpanned, opening the cover of his watch.

"Okay okay! Never mind haha!" Kid waved his hands defensively with a grin.

"Tantei-kun..."

"What!?" The boy growled in annoyance. This heist was dragging on for way too long.

"Thank you." Conan's eyes widen. Kid had a genuine smile on his face. Not the crazy grins or infuriating smirks. It was a real smile. And it was making Conan's hard pound weirdly.

"Barou! Had over the jewel already! Unless you want a soccer ball in your face."

The thief grinned again before a puff of pink smoke engulfed him.

The jewel was gently thrown out to Conan's waiting hand and Kid was gone after the smoke dissipated.

**Teehee and Conan appears. Why was your heart pounding Conan-kun~? *whammed in the face by soccer ball* Reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Return

**Drabble 7: Return**

"Doesn't mean you necessarily hate them, huh?" Kid muttered to himself as he examined the jewel in his hand. It seemed like Hakuba nor tantei-kun could make it to this heist. Such a shame though. The heist had gone way to smoothly without them.

The wind shifted ever so slightly and the thief stiffened.

"Hmm? I wonder which one of you made it out of that rainbow leaves trap first. Nakamori-Keibu maybe? Or perhaps it's Snake? Sorry to tell you this but this jewel isn't the Pandora you're looking for.

"I could care less about that jewel right now. However that rainbow leaves trap does sound interesting."

Kid flinched at the voice that came from directly behind him. He began to turn but stopped when he felt a cold hand resting against a certain point on his neck.

"S-spider..." He swallowed softly.

"So you missed me?" The illusionist asked softly while moving closer, his hand never moving away from Kid's neck.

"...So you were here every single heist." Kid cursed under his breath. He had been looking around every heist. How did he not spot the man?

"You give me too much credit. Not every, but I was there for that specific heist. That brat...he's no ordinary child is he?" Kid's body went rigid. The little detective may be a pain in the ass but he was still an ally.

"Don't go near him." Kid stated calmly, though his tone was ice cold. Spider chuckled, the hand against Kid's shook slightly.

"Be at ease. I have no interested in the child. Unless..." The assassin's other arm snaked around Kid's waist, pulling the thief flush against his chest.

"...He decides to steal you away from me."

Kid shuddered at his tone while trying to inch away without being too obvious.

"When is your next heist?"

"You are with Snake, what makes you think that I would tell you?" Kid hissed back without skipping a beat.

"I may work with that idiot but I'm nothing like him."

Kid snorted under his breath and refused to speak. He however, did let out a surprised squeak when Spider appeared in front of him and cornered the thief until he was pressed against the wall.

"What the hell are yo-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own. Automatically his mind went blank. Blank, overload, shutdown, rebooting, processing..

After a moment, Spider let go and they both stopped to take a breath.

"When and where is your next heist?" The assassin asked again.

"N-next week, the Crystal Mother..." The thief's mind was too busy rebooting to tell a lie.

Spider smiled and he reached over to ruffle Kid's hair gently.

"I'll see you then."

Then he was gone.

The thief spent a good minute standing there, staring into open space, touching his lips with a dark blush. What the heck was that? He was so dead set on keeping his mouth shut but after that k-kiss...his mind just went blank.

"Argggh! This sucks!" He cursed out loud and picked up his abandoned top hat that was lying a few meters away. He touched his own head a few times, wondering when was the last time someone touched his head so gently.

He could hear the taaskforce finally getting out of that trap and decided it was time to go. He had already stuck around for too long.

Jumping off the building, he then proceed to glide home.

The whole time, his fingers never left his lips.

**Ahaha..wait what? How did this chapter end like this. Whaa this was not what I planned at all. Man, I've been watching Junjo Romantica and Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, you can blame them. And Kid you actually told Spider o_o whaaa. Well on the bright side, Kid is becoming more resistant instead of being a complete uke XD Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Crystal Mother

**Drabble 8: Crystal Mother**

"You're wrong! That person is not Alice!" Kid cursed at his own stupidity, he didn't dare move, watching the needle against the Prince's neck warily.

'Alice' began to laugh and with a slight of hand, the disguise disappeared and there stood Spider, one arm around Prince Philip tightly, needle close by.

"Spider.. Get away from that kid. The one you came here to kill is me isn't it?"

He tensed when the illusionist chuckled.

"It seems that you can't wait for my show to begin."

Before the thief could reply, a shot rang out. All three of them shocked at the sudden sound.

The assassin turned his head slightly to look back.

"Good work Spider. Now move aside. KID! Hand over the jewel!" Snake sneered from where he stood and shot twice more. Each bullet missed Kid by a mere few centimeters.

Over the roar of the wind, the thief heard Spider curse softly.

"A boring nuisance has appeared." He let go of the prince and slowly began to float up into the evening sky.

"But I have your nightmare prepared!" He looked over at the thief with a smile.

"What?!" Kid glared up at him, wincing as the wind got stronger. He saw the illusionist smirk.

"**Let's put a smile on that face**." Then he was enveloped in a bright light before disappearing completely.

/

Kaito sighed as he watched Aoko freak out over the jewel she just discovered in her drink.

Well, tonight's heist was eventful. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

His fingers went to his lips again. The illusionist had made such a big deal about coming to this heist and yet he only appeared for a minute before disappearing again.

The magician blinked before shaking his head. Damn it, he shouldn't be DISAPPOINTED that an assassin only showed up for a minute! He should be happy that no one got hurt...well Snake getting slammed into a brick tunnel didn't count but whatever.

"Uggh what's wrong with me?" He groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Kaito! Come on, we're in Osaka already. Why are you still sitting around like an idiot? We're going to miss seeing the Queen and Prince's entrance!" Aoko's fist connected with his head playfully and he scowled.

"Shut up Ahouko, I know that already!" He got up after her and began to walk towards the exit along with the other passengers.

"Woah!" He yelped when he tripped on some stupid passenger's bag and stumbled into a man.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered, smiling apologetically at the foreigner he bumped into. He was tan and wearing a hat and sunglasses, shadowing most of his features.

"No, it's alright. Be careful." The man's Japanese was quite good.

"Kaito! You're too slow!" Aoko yelled from where she stood at the exit of the train and Kaito scowled.

"Coming!" He ran to catch up with her. But that man...his voice sounded familiar...that tanned skin- The magician skidded to a stop and froze.

-Could it be-

He whipped around and blinked when he didn't see the strange foreigner in the mass of passengers.

"KAITO!"

He shook his head and started walking again...it couldn't be...right?

Around the corner, the man watched the teen rub his neck in confusion before exiting the train.

He reached up and took off his sunglasses. Pale blue eyes blinked, one with a purple spider tattooed on his eyelid. He smirked.

"Hmmm..."

**GODDAMN IT, SPIDER NEEDED MORE SCREENTIME. In my opinion this was the worst episode of Magic Kaito. Snake you stupid cockblock *strangling gestures* Reviews are appreciated. ;) **


End file.
